you make me whole again
by LastMelodya
Summary: Adakalanya di suatu malam, mereka melepaskan selang oksigen, melempar masker-masker, dan berbicara tentang kehidupan. [ ficlet; sasuke/sakura ]


**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

**Warning**: au; miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuffs.

**Note**: another movie vibes fic. i guess u know this movie as well; five feet apart c;

* * *

.

**.:you make me _whole_ again:.**

.

* * *

i.  
Sasuke tak pernah menghitung berapa banyak bintang yang ada di langit malam ketika ia melamun.

Baginya, itu hal klasik yang tidak rasionalis. Sasuke akan lebih memilih membaca buku, meraup informasi apa pun yang bukan tentang hal-hal tidak penting. Atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuat napasnya tak tersumbat, tubuhnya tetap tegap, dan udara di sekitarnya tak menguap. Ia hidup di antara batas hidup-mati yang begitu nyata. Garis bekas jahitan di permukaan dadanya terkadang berdenyut, menyakitkan. Ia perlu jarak enam kaki di antara orang-orang yang sedang berbicara ataupun berinteraksi dengannya. Juga, selang oksigen yang harus ia bawa ke mana-mana. Ada kalanya ia merasa sudah mati, sebab napasnya tak terasa dan udara tak lagi mampu ia hidu. Tapi, ternyata ia masih hidup. Perkiraan dokter meleset lagi—dan lagi.

Jadi, bagi Sasuke, tak ada waktu dalam hidupnya untuk menghitung bintang-bintang.

Sampai akhirnya, gadis itu datang.

.

* * *

ii.  
Sakura datang ketika usia Sasuke dua puluh lebih satu bulan. Terlalu tua untuk melihatnya, dalam waktu yang diperkirakan tak lagi lama. Gadis itu kurus, pucat, dan juga membawa selang oksigen di belakangnya. Ia tahu itu fibrosis kistik ketika Sakura menghitung jarak lima kaki dan berkata bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan mendonorkan paru-paru kepadanya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh, berusaha menyembunyikan sarkas ketika penantian gadis itu begitu beroposisi dengannya. Sasuke sudah lama berhenti menunggu. Sebab mencari pendonor paru-paru tak seperti mencari pendonor darah dalam golongan yang paling sedikit pun.

Jadi, Sasuke menyerah.

Namun tawa dibalas tawa.

Gadis itu berkata di balik maskernya, "Mati itu lebih mudah dibandingkan hidup. Maka orang yang berjuang untuk hidup itu lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang menunggu kematian, kautahu."

Tangan Sakura berayun, menggapai-gapai udara seolah tak membiarkan mereka pergi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam jauh di hadapannya. Mata hitamnya tak segan meneliti, mencemooh seolah Sakura sudah gila atau apa berani mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir realistis," Sasuke balas mengujar.

Sakura menoleh kepadanya, menurunkan masker dan tersenyum kecil. Sasuke bisa melihat mata hijau yang menyipit, juga belah pipi yang tak sepucat perkiraannya. Ada semburat rona di sana, mungkin karena hangat yang dicipta celah antar udara dan masker yang menggeseknya. Sakura terlihat lebih sehat dari siapa pun kalau saja selang oksigen itu tak terus berada di tubuhnya.

"Kau hanya takut bermimpi, kan."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Sakura melangkah pergi.

.

* * *

iii.  
Sasuke tak begitu banyak mengingat tentang mimpinya selama ini. Yang ia ingat, dulu sekali, sebelum fibrosis kistis menghampiri tubuhnya dan ia masih terlalu muda untuk bermimpi, Itachi adalah figur yang ia kagumi. Bukan ayahnya, bukan siapa pun. Tapi kemudian, Sasuke telanjur sakit. Ia didiagnosa tak punya waktu lama. Bahkan, ketika berkali-kali dadanya disayat untuk operasi. Sasuke kira, ia tak perlu lagi mimpi-mimpi. Ia tak perlu lagi destinasi. Ia hanya perlu menunggu. Kapan rasa sakit itu kembali. Lagi pula, aristokrasi keluarganya cukup membuat Sasuke menjadi orang yang keras hati. Seharusnya ia bersyukur, bahwa jika sehat pun, Sasuke begitu jauh dari hal-hal penuh romantisasi.

Tapi Sakura selalu menyuapinya teori-teori itu. Bahwa mimpi adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa menjadi obat mujarabmu. Hidup tak begitu menakutkan, katanya. Walau tetap menyakitkan. Tapi Sakura yakin, jika bukan fisik, pun pasti semua orang di dunia ini punya rasa sakitnya masing-masing.

Dan ketika Sasuke tahu, mimpi Sakura begitu sederhana;

Ia hanya ingin memeluk dan menyentuh orang-orang tersayangnya dengan bebas, tanpa batas-batas.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memerhatikan jarak di antara mereka, dan membiarkannya menghitung sedikit lebih dekat dari lima kaki.

.

* * *

iv.  
Sasuke tahu, Sakura suka menghitung bintang-bintang.

Ketika Sasuke mengatakan keberatannya, Sakura hanya melemparinya satu buku ensiklopedi, dan menyuruhnya diam. Tapi kemudian, Sasuke terbiasa dengan itu semua; malam terang, ia yang membaca, dan Sakura yang menghitung bintang. Terkadang, hitungan Sakura akan berhenti, hanya untuk bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah mempunyai mimpi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng, dan membiarkan Sakura menghitung dari awal lagi.

Adakalanya di suatu malam, mereka hanya terdiam dan merenung di balik jendela. Mereka melepaskan selang oksigen, melempar masker-masker, dan berbicara tentang kehidupan.

Satu dua kali, Sasuke meretas jarak di antara mereka. Membiarkan bahu mereka bersentuhan, untuk kemudian kembali menghitung jarak.

Di malam lainnya, Sakura memainkan jarinya, melayang kepada bintang-bintang dan sesekali berhenti kepada helai rambut hitam Sasuke.

Di kala yang lain, Sasuke menangkapnya—jari-jemari Sakura, membawa kepada sela jemarinya, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Hanya beberapa saat, sebelum (lagi-lagi) kembali menghitung jarak. Menahan diri untuk tidak mendekap erat.

.

* * *

v.  
Kali berikutnya Sasuke bertemu Sakura, gadis itu tengah dibawa ke ruang ICU dengan gegas-gegas dokter yang terlalu cepat.

Sasuke sempat mengira bahwa Sakura telah berhasil menemukan pendonornya, namun, kenyataannya, ia terkena gagal napas.

Entah mengapa, napas Sasuke ikut tersekat. Ia mengeratkan selangnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Ia ingat sesak yang dirasakan ketika ia kehilangan udara dulu, ketika segalanya berbalik mencekik dan menyumbati segalanya. Sasuke masih mengingat sakitnya. Dan membayangkan rasa itu yang kini tengah dirasakan Sakura, Sasuke tak lagi bisa bernapas dengan normal meski segala organnya masih bekerja dengan baik.

Jauh sebelum ini, hidup tanpa ada Sakura di dekatnya tak membuat Sasuke kesulitan. Ia tidak apa-apa. Dan ia baik-baik saja. Namun, waktu telah mengubahnya, menyubtitusinya dengan perasaan yang bahkan tak berani Sasuke bayangkan.

Tetiba saja, ia takut dengan kematian.

.

* * *

vi.  
Sakura tidak mati. Dan Sasuke merasa jiwanya hidup kembali.

Ada mukus tebal yang menumpuk di parunya dan hal itu yang membuat Sakura kesulitan bernapas. Mukus tersebut menangkap berbagai virus dan bakteri, yang kemudian menghentak dada Sasuke.

Ia hanya ingat hari-hari di mana mereka meretas jarak, dan tak memedulikan tentang seberapa rentang jauhnya. Sasuke hanya ingin menyentuh Sakura—sedikit saja, seperti ketika ia menyentuh jemarinya atau helai-helai rambutnya. Itu saja. Tak akan lebih dari itu.

Tapi, memang seharusnya tidak sama sekali. Seharusnya. Seharusnya Sasuke tetap seperti dulu, tak peduli akan apa pun yang ada di hidupnya. Tak membuang waktu kepada hal yang menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Sasuke tak perlu mengenal Sakura. Tak perlu mengagumi matanya yang cantik, senyumnya yang penuh mimpi, wajahnya yang pucat namun bersemburat rona di pipi.

Seharusnya Sasuke tak pernah mulai bermimpi.

.

* * *

vii.  
Jadi, memang seharusnya begini.

Sasuke membuka buku, membiarkan Sakura menghitung bintang dengan jarak lima kaki di sebelahnya. Mereka beriringan, membagi cerita dan juga mimpi-mimpi yang (mungkin) tak akan sempat terucap, membagi kesakitan ketika salah satunya didera gagal napas lagi.

Sasuke menghabiskan sisa hidupnya hanya untuk melihat Sakura, memerhatikan senyumnya, dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana tekstur jemari Sakura yang dulu pernah ia sentuh (dan tidak ada lagi kali lain). Pikir Sasuke, ia tidak apa-apa. Meski adakalanya, Sasuke merasa keinginan yang amat sangat untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Mungkin menggenggam tangan, atau saling memeluk, atau kalau boleh, saling mengecup.

Tapi, begini saja cukup.

Ia tidak akan membuat hidup mereka lebih sakit dari ini.

Karena pada akhirnya, mimpi Sasuke hanyalah melihat mimpi gadis itu terwujud.

.

[]


End file.
